From the Heart, For the Herd, Part 2
[[Datei:IDWUniv 17 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Universe'' #17]] From the Heart, For the Herd, Part 2 ("Vom Herzen, für die Herde, Teil 2") ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe-Comicreihe von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 20. Dezember 2017 * Ausgabe: TMNT Universe #17 (IDW) * Story: Chris Mowri * Zeichnungen: Giannis Milonogiannis * Farben: Lovern Kindzierski * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Triceratots! Part 2" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Invasion of the Triceratons" #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Aufbruch in eine neue ZukunftTriceratonier **Zog **Zom *Utroms **Krang **Mifor (erwähnt) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cameo) Handlung thumb|left|180px|Gerde noch zur rechten ZeitNoch in der gleichen Nacht schleicht sich Zom zu Krangs Palast, um ihn durch das Fenster seines Gemachs zu erschießen und damit ihren Plan, ihre Artgenossen von der Tyrannei der Utroms zu befreien, in die Tat umzusetzen."From the Heart, For the Herd, Part 1" Doch noch ehe sie abdrücken kann, taucht Zog vor ihr auf und macht ihr klar, wie sinnlos ein Attentatsversuch im Moment ist, bevor er sie an der Hand nimmt und vom Palast wegführt. Von den Geschehnissen im Archiv und was Zom ihm in ihrer Nachricht mitgeteilt hat, beschließt er, zuerst im Archiv nach der Wahrheit zu suchen, die die Utroms ihnen so lange verheimlicht haben. thumb|180px|Der Aufruf zur RebellionEtwas später, nachdem Zog sein eigenes Dossier in Augenschein hat nehmen können, beginnt er, selbst gegen Zoms offene Skepsis, einen Plan zu fassen, um das Überleben ihrer Herde zu sichern. Er ruft seine Artgenossen zusammen und unterrichtet sie alle davon, dass die Utroms ihre Leben als Klone nicht alleine in der Hand haben; die Triceratonier sind, wie sein eigenes Beispiel beweist, durchaus in der Lage, sich auf natürliche Weise zu vermehren und damit ihr eigenes Schicksal in die Hand zu nehmen. Die erste Generation der Triceratonier, einschließlich seiner Eltern, wurde von den Utroms abgeschlachtet, weil diese durch Zogs Geburt befürchteten, die Kontrolle über ihre Sklavensoldaten zu verlieren. thumb|left|180px|Der AbschiedMit Zoms Entdeckung dieser Tatsachen und dem Mord am Archvisten Mifor ist die Zeit zum Handeln jetzt gekommen, und daher beginnt Zog ihnen sein Vorhaben zu unterbreiten: Die eine Hälfte der Herde wird unter Zoms Kommando in zwei Gruppen losgeschickt, um auf dem Planeten, den sie gestern für die Utroms erobert haben, eine Rückzugsbasis zu errichten; die andere Hälfte, unter Zogs eigenem Befehl, beginnt unter den anderen Rassen der Dimension X, welche die Utroms unterjocht haben, Verbündete zu suchen und mit ihnen gemeinsam die Utroms entscheidend zu schlagen.''Utrom Empire'' #1 Mit dem Versprechen einer besseren Zukunft vor Augen stimmen alle Triceratonier diesem riskanten Vorhaben zu; Zog und Zom nehmen ein letztes Mal Abschied voneinander, und Zom bricht dann mit ihren beiden Kampfgruppen zu ihrer entscheidenden Mission auf. thumb|180px|Eine Frage des VertrauensDaraufhin begibt sich Zog zu Krang und berichtet ihm, dass Mifor von einigen abtrünnigen Artgenossen umgebracht wurde und Zom sich nun an die Verfolgung dieser "Verräter" gemacht hat. Trotz seiner Skepsis, dass kein Triceratonier einen solchen Verrat begehen könnte, glaubt Krang seinem vertrauten Heerführer jedes Wort und gibt ihm den Befehl, den Mörder und dessen Komplizen lebend zu ihm zu bringen, damit er an ihnen ein Exempel statuieren kann. Kaum aber hat Zog den Palast verlassen, lässt er einen seiner Leute in der Nähe zurück, um Krangs Aktionen zu beobachten, und bereitet sich nun auf die entscheidende Phase seines Vorhabens vor. thumb|left|Der Aufstand beginnt!Nachdem Zog den Einsatzbefehl durchgegeben hat, beginnt - begleitet von Zoms Gedanken an ihren Geliebten - die Revolte der Triceratonier. Zom und ihre Leute landen auf dem eroberten Planeten, überraschen die Utrom-Garnison und kämpfen sie alle nieder. Danach warten sie zusammen mit dem zweiten Zug auf Neuigkeiten über den allgemeinen Aufstand der Dimension X gegen die Utroms, der am Ende für die Aufständischen siegreich endet.Utrom Empire #2 und #3 Doch gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem für die Triceratonier ein neues Zeitalter anbrechen soll, verschwindet Zog auf mysteriöse Weise.TMNT Annual 2014 Zom kehrt noch einmal nach Utrominon zurück, um die Jüngsten (die sie beim Kampfeinsatz nicht hatten mitnehmen können) aufzusammeln, und wird von ihren Artgenossen zur neuen Anführerin der Herde erkoren. thumb|180px|Wo wird die Reise enden...?Nachdem sie Zog noch eine letzte Nachricht hinterlassen hat, verlässt Zom den verwüsteten Planeten mit ihren Leuten, in der Hoffnung, dass Zog eines Tages wieder zu ihr zurückkehren wird und sie zusammen ein neues Leben in einer neuen Heimat beginnen können - in der Welt, in der ihre Rasse einst ihren Ursprung gefunden hatte..."The Trial of Krang" #3 und "Invasion of the Triceratons" #1 Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Universe, Vol. 4: Home'' (TPB), August 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 11, Juli 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: TMNT Universe (IDW)